1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter for removing gaseous and/or liquid hydrocarbons from water and to a process for removing gaseous and/or liquid hydrocarbons from water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,990 Fischer discloses that peat may be used particularly to remove an oil film from water. The type of peat used is not specifically identified and is simply characterized as raw peat. After drying, the peat, which comprises peat fines and peat fiber, has a moisture content between 8% and 10%. In the environment of the present invention, there typically will not be any film, oil or otherwise, floating on the surface of the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,045 Fransham discloses the use of peat in the form of pellets for absorbing liquids and breaking emulsions. Fransham also discloses that the hydrophilic/hydrophobic properties of the pellets may be varied. The pellets in Fransham typically have a final moisture content of about 5 to 10 wt. %. Fransham discloses that free hydrocarbons may be removed from contaminated water by passing the contaminated water through a bed or a series of beds of peat pellets. The present invention does not contemplate the use of peat pellets. Fransham does not specify any particular species of peat.